MC:FF April Fool's Day Bonus Chapter!
by PikamasterADV
Summary: A strange What If? kinda tale where Brock gets killed, Drew and Misty join Team Rocket, and Farfetch'd is the most powerful Pokemon in existance. Minor Advanceshipping, AAMayL, AshxMay, as well as Waterflowershipping, MistyxDrew


**This was put up on April Fool's Day as the Ninteenth Chapter of "May's Crush: Final Frontier". As such, it's entirely a joke. If you've started reading Final Frontier After April 1, 2007, then this is for you: this is exactly the "update" I gave.**

* * *

As the Seagallop pulled into the port, Brock and the rest of his group noticed that there was a rather large flock of bird Pokémon sitting on the pier.

"Um…" he raised an eyebrow. "This is looking weird."

"I'm glad I stole Ash's Pokédex," Cyndi grinned as she flipped the red device open and pointed it at the flock.

The picture of the Pokémon appeared on the screen. "Farfetch'd,' the Pokédex dictated, "the Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd is a mercious killer in the Pokémon World. Trainers are advised to stay away from them at all times. In the event that a flock appears, head indoors. These Pokémon build forts out of the bones of their victims, and eat the brains for dessert."

"That sounds less than pleasant," Brock gulped. "Maybe we should back away from the pier-" It was at this moment a large Farfetch'd tossed his leek through Brock's stomach. As the blood poured out his stomach, the Breeder toppled over, his unseen eyes rolling back in his head.

"Oh my God!" Cyndi exclaimed. "They killed Brock!"

"You bastards!" Greta shook her fist.

"Less talk, more walk" Anabel shouted running down the pier away from the Farfetch'd. The other Brain and the small girl fled as the flock got riled up. All of the Pokémon began chasing them down. Using their leeks, they cut at Cyndi's dress. Thankfully, though, she was still ahead of them.

"Quick!" A voice called. "Over here!"

Anabel lead the group into the small area between two large crates on the pier. Cyndi recognized their savior.

"Tracey!" she smiled, leaping into his arms. "What're you doing here?"

"Other than saving your lives," he joked, "I'm on the trail of something very important."

"What is it?" Anabel blinked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Greta plunged ahead.

"I-uh," Tracey blushed. "I'll tell you, but you have to keep it secret."

All three of the girls nodded and smiled.

* * *

"That was a good meal, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika…" Pikachu licked his lips.

"I'm so full, I can barely move!" May patted her stomach.

Just then, Ash, May and Pikachu all fell over, their muscles going completely numb.

"Oh, what happened?" Ash asked struggling to keep his head up.

"I… can't move…" May grunted.

"Pika…" he groaned.

"I bet you never expected this!" A familiar feminine voice called.

"And this is why you should expect the unexpected!" A masculine voice also came from the doorway.

The woman rushed into the room, her Meowth draped over her shoulder. "What is going on in here?"

"Prepare for Trouble!" An orange-haired teen stepped in.

"And Make it Double!" A green-hair boy smiled, holding a rose.

"To protect the world from devastation!" She held up her arms.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" he tossed up his rose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" she spun around.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" he stopped her and caught his rose in his mouth.

"Misty!"

"Drew!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the Speed of Ligh!"

"Surrender Now, or Prepare to Fight!"

"Roselia!"

"Azurill!"

Ash and May could barely believe their eyes. "Misty?" Ash choked out. "Wh… what?"

"Well, you see, Ashy," Misty stepped over to him, a look of delight on her face. "I was tired of being just the Cerulean Gym Leader. I needed more excitement."

"And what could be more exciting than joining the greatest criminal organization in the world?" Drew picked the rose out of his mouth.

"Drew, how could you?" May asked. "I though-"

"You thought wrong, May," he laughed. "Now, we're here to steal your Pokémon, including that rare Pikachu."

"Not… if… I can do anything…" Ash struggled to move against his paralysis.

Misty kicked him in the gut, her face mirthful. "The cook was actually our spy," she laughed. "Stun Spore from Roselia did the trick."

"Rose," the Pokémon huffed as he stepped over to Ash's paralyzed Pikachu. He snorted in Pikachu's face, and the Electric-Type could only sit there and take it.

"Pi…" May struggled to say. "Pikachu, this place is made from really dry wood. Your Thunderbolt would be enough to burn the entire building down!"

"What?" Misty stepped back. "What're you talking about?"

"Do you all want to die, too?" Drew dropped his jaw.

"If it means taking out Team Rocket," Ash smiled, "I'm willing to make the sacrifice. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

* * *

Anabel, Tracey, Greta, and Cyndi all tiptoed around the island, avoiding the murderous Farfetch'd.

"I can't believe such a savage Pokémon exists," Cyndi muttered.

"It does," Tracey said. "We have some at the Lab, but they're kept in cages all the way in the back. They'd kill all the other Pokémon!"

"That is scary…" Greta gulped.

"There it is!" Tracey pointed to the building. It was a wooden structure that seemed to be rather old.

"There what is?" Cyndi asked.

"There is where Drew and Misty went," he said.

"And you know they joined Team Rocket, right?" Anabel asked.

Tracey nodded. "They tried to get me to come along, too. But I refused. Now, they're after Ash and Pikachu."

"What about May?" Greta blinked.

"Oh, and her, too." Tracey smiled.

"Do you all want to die, too?" they heard come from inside.

"Quick, Marril!" Tracey tossed the Pokéball out. "Knock 'em on their asses with Water Gun!"

The ball snapped open, and Tracey's faithful Water Mouse Pokémon appeared. She fired her line of water right on their former friends, knocking them down.

"Huh?" Ash blinked. "Who's there?"

"Ash!" Tracey ran in. "I'm glad your safe!"

"Tracey?" Ash blinked. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to take these criminals," he indicated Misty and Drew, "to justice!"

"Not if we can escape!" Drew jumped up. "Roselia, use Petal Dance!"

Roselia began spinning quickly, and in a flash of rose petals, the duo disappeared, as well as Ash's Pikachu.

"Oh, no!" May called. "They got Pikachu!"

Drew and Misty ran down the road, stuffing Pikachu into a sac. Misty tugged at her ponytail, and a huge Azurill shaped balloon began descending from the sky.

"They're getting away!" Tracey called as he lead the group down the road, as well as the newly unparalyzed Ash and May.

"How are we gonna stop 'em?" May worried.

"We need a miracle!" Ash shouted.

Just then, a bone span through the air, knocking Drew in the head and off his feet. The bag he held containing Pikachu, flew from his arms and open, allowing Ash's Pokémon to escape.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted.

Ash jumped into the air and caught his Pokémon. "I'm glad your safe, Pikachu," Ash nuzzled his Pokémon.

"Who save him?" Anabel blinked.

Up the road, walking down the dusty sidewalk, a short Pokémon caught his spinning bone. He looked up at Ash's party, and had a familiar head on his shoulders.

"What kinda Pokémon is that?" May blinked, flipping out her Pokédex.

The picture of the creature appeared. "Cubone," the device said. "The Lonely Pokémon. The reason Cubone is so lonely is because it dresses itself in human bones. These Pokémon follow flocks of Farfetch'd, and take the bones for use in weapons and armor."

"Then that head…" Cyndi gimiced.

"Eww!" Anabel and Greta through their arms around each other.

Sure enough, as the Cubone stepped into view, it was clearly wearing Brock's decapitated head.

"That is the grossest thing I've ever seen!" Misty almost puked at the sight.

The Cubone tossed his bone again, with amazing accuracy. The bone smacked Misty upside the head, knocking her down.

"Pikachu!" Ash ordered. "Raigeki!"

Pikachu unleashed a remarkable show of power that destroyed all things on Misty and Drew's side of the field.

"Well, now we have to morn Brock," Ash said, a grin on his face.

"I can plan the funeral!" May smiled.

"But we have to put it off after the contest," Ash reminded her.

"Oh, and believe me, Ash," May grinned. "I'm DYING to enter."

The group had a long laugh as the Cubone disappeared into the sunset.

34 Seconds later, the world exploded.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the show!**


End file.
